


Death Row: Redux

by Kruger_Crows



Category: Mai-HiME, Mai-Otome
Genre: Character Death, Death, F/F, Horror, Multi, Romance, Suspense, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kruger_Crows/pseuds/Kruger_Crows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uploading here and on FFN as Harmonium-Kruger. Natsuki Kruger is a model daughter and citizen, until one night something makes her snap. Now, she's an inmate on death row, awaiting her birthday execution. Reporters and journalists are scrambling over one another to get the story on just why she committed the crime, or rather, if she even did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Murder of Crows

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Mai HiME, nor Mai Otome, and yes, this is a much much better edition of the original Death Row. A lot of things have changed, but it is still the fantastic story that launched me into a public eye years ago.

Warning: This story contains and will contain graphic violence against animals and character death. Those with weak stomachs should not continue. Enjoy!

Death Row: Redux

A Murder of Crows

~D~

There were no crows to be had this evening, and this just would not do. For a reason unbeknownst to herself, she needed those winged metaphors of death like she needed air in her lungs, and she needed that desperately as she soon found herself panting like a madman on a dash, as if she herself were sprinting when all she was doing was standing, holding a smooth rock the size of her palm.

If there were no crows here, she would find them, and bring them to this spot. How odd it was to her, that getting struck by a rock while flying away would lead them to crumple in mid-air. Fascinating how holding the black bird down and bashing its beak into its own brain was so completely satisfying... Once it was dead, it weighed almost nothing, and she secured three more like it to her belt.

She needed the feathers for tonight.

~D~

"Where on Earth is your sister? Going out in the middle of the night…" Murmuring softly to her youngest daughter, robe being pulled taut around her waist by the sash, pale hands shook with just a hint of fear.

"She's never done something so… Odd. As such, that is." Correcting herself, the woman strode towards the front door, checking out of the small glass panel to see outside before being startled by a sound at the back.

"Natsuki? That had better be you, young lady. I'll have you know you woke up Nina and I-... What is all over you?"

Admonished, or at least looking the part, Natsuki strode into the light, covered in small speckles of blood as though her shirt had sprouted freckles. "Feathers." She answered, though that was clearly one half of the answer.

"What seems to be wrong, mother?"

Saeko was startled, unnerved to say the least as her gaze trailed and came to a stop upon the belt of dead crows; Eyes widening in faint fear and confusion.

"...Why are you covered in feathers and blood, Natsuki?" She had something in her left hand, what was it…?

"Well, how else was I supposed to get the feathers?"

"Why do you need feathers…? Why aren't you answering me?"

Cocking her head to the side, Natsuki smiled softly as Nina approached her, the small child poking one of the dead birds hanging from a worn leather belt. Their mother watched on in idle horror, the emotion only increasing once Nina let out a giggle.

Clearly, she didn't understand what was going on…

"Instead of asking so many questions, I think it is time for bed… Mother, take Nina to bed, I will stay up and work on getting these feathers." Natsuki's face was serene, blood-splattered as it was.

Saeko stared, cautiously stepping close to take Nina into her arms, a move Natsuki seemed to resent just from the pure warning it came with; The fear her mother seemed to harbor for her in this instant.

It only made what was soon to come all the more enjoyable.

~D~

It was so hard to get blood from feathers; the downy softness of wings having been splintered open until the bone fragments just spewed and landed wherever they damn well pleased…

She was more gentle with the next one, the harder task at hand already accomplished; In record time, Natsuki reminded and boasted to herself. Soon, she had a crown of perfect sable feathers, the black turning the faintest of indigo when met with any light source.

Her favorite was candle-light; Oh how rich those colors looked, flames dancing upon them and warming them to life-like authenticity.

But of course, they were dead. The crows, her mother, and little Nina too. With the very same smooth rock with which she had struck the birds down, did she ultimately put a stopper to two-thirds of her family's mortal coil.

There was still her father, of course, but oddly he seemed… Absent.

A pity, that would just make this… Harder. But, she loved a challenge.

Soon before her were three crowns of full sable feathers, only one bloodstained. She took that for herself, the nicer things were only meant for the dead, after all. Natsuki whistled a low tune in the otherwise silent manor, the noise more unsettling than the quiet.

It had just turned dusk, the sun barely starting to rise over the clump of trees scattered along the back to make the manor seem more homey; Or at least that is what mother had always said… Foolish woman.

A mug of coffee prepared, and the warming tingle of cold blood running down the side of her cheeks from her feathered crown, Natsuki gave a proud smile down to a vast stain of blood over ashen wood flooring. "Mother, why are you being so lazy? Nina should be up soon, and breakfast is not even started? Tsk…"

Setting her mug down, Natsuki tutted and heaved the dead woman over a shoulder, not seeming to mind or care for the blood that soon soaked through her shirt. "Ugh, you will have to clean this up, you know." She chastised the corpse, sitting her at the bar and letting her skull crack on the surface.

"Hm… Are you tired? I will fetch something to keep you up." With that, Natsuki left the kitchen and kept whistling, finding a strong rope she had bought in preparation for this wonderful event.

"Here we are…" One end had already been pulled and knotted tight into a noose, the other perfectly braided to hold strong. Slipping the noose end around her mother's neck, Natsuki's whistle took a low tone as she stood on a chair and heaved the other end around the strong lighting fixture, hoisting her mother up and tying it off at the oven door.

Upon being hoisted, Saeko's corpse knocked over the stool it was propped in, and Natsuki seemed appalled at the very notion, stepping down from her chair with mouth agape.

"Mother, what have you done?!" She stared up at the lifeless swinging body, before giving a disgusted noise and fixing the chair. "You cannot make the place a mess!"

Feet just hanging off the floor, the corpse was composed more like a marionette… For her daughter's amusement. Humming now, Natsuki gave a push to the corpse's left arm to swing her towards the stove, forcing one arm to prop onto the handle of a skillet, the other to grasp a spatula, itself resting on the surface of the metal.

"Now, make breakfast. She will not be napping the day away." Natsuki scolded the corpse, returning to the table to fetch one of the other feathered crowns and gently settling it onto Saeko's head.

With a peck just an inch away from a bashed skull, Natsuki pulled back. "I love you, mother."

Blood splattered the walls where she had done the deed; Her mother in the main hall, and Nina having been asleep in her bed… Strangely, her sister had been the messiest of the two. How odd…

Natsuki's whistling returned, the only sound in the otherwise dead household, the woman striding happily up towards her sister's room. With a rolling of already bloodied sleeves; As ivory had turned to crimson in a matter of moments when she struck with that stone, Natsuki opened the door.

"Nina, lazy girl… Always laying about. Well, I suppose I should let you sleep, you are growing…" Pecking a similarly bludgeoned brow, she set the last and smallest feathered crowd atop her sister's head, though with difficulty.

The bed with which the corpse lain was stained thoroughly; Blood making its war path known on cotton sheets and thick blankets. If not for that, and the revolting disfigurement with which the stone had wrought when Natsuki had struck with brute force, Nina looked as though she may be sleeping.

Everything was complete, perfect now in a way she couldn't begin to have dreamt of. Her whistling stopped as she left Nina's room, bloody trails where she had dragged her mother evident as she made way down into the main hall once more.

Utter silence… Utter peace.

Sitting down to her morning coffee, more blood trailing over her face from the hastily torn feathers of her crown, Natsuki lifted the mug to her lips and took a slow sip. It would be a good day…

~D~

Three days. That was the minimum limit of days she had her silence, and it was all ruined by two ignorant men. As such the world was, she supposed…

She had been enjoying her morning coffee, in a clean outfit of pressed dark slacks and a sleek button-down of baby-blue, not a drop of blood on her. Shined shoes were a thing to take pride in, and take she did, raking back coal hair that had the same shine as the crow feathers, the crown still atop her head.

The interruption came soft at first, a knocking at the door across the main hall, but it was interrupting nonetheless.

Not bothering with the window, or the little slot, Natsuki swiftly opened opened the door and stared. When they started to speak, disgusted looks spawned on their faces, no doubt from the smell...

She slowly rose her mug, sipping the last dregs of her coffee before clearing her throat. "What can I do for you, officers?" Nonchalant as a murderer could be, Natsuki cocked a thin brow towards them.

"...We're here to investigate the… very powerful odor of human remains reported from this address. Would you mind if we stepped inside?" His lesser partner was gagging already; This could be fun.

"Of course. Nothing to hide." Natsuki murmured, stepping aside to let the two men catch a gander at the stain along dark wood. She heard the gagging officer curse softly, and smirked as she turned her back to them both.

"Mother is just in the kitchen, she caused such a mess-"

"We have also had reports of your mother not showing in for work?" The officer froze as Natsuki slowly turned to face him, more than just death in her eyes.

"I do not like being interrupted."

The other officer whipped a handkerchief from his jacket, pressing it to his mouth as he struggled to breathe. "You say your mother made a mess…?" The first one narrowed his eyes, one hand traveling to his belt for his gun.

"A big mess, yes. It explains the smell, and all these stains… She is just in the kitchen, as I said earlier… Please, go take a look." Natsuki smiled faintly, returning to her coffee.

The officer covering his mouth exchanged glances with his partner, stepping towards the kitchen. Taking her seat, Natsuki waited as she lifted the mug to her lips, delighted once she heard the man's muffled scream before the handkerchief fell.

"S-she strung her up! On a noose!" He babbled, the other officer whipping his gun out and taking aim; Gunpowder stinging at her nose once the barrel faced her. He had fired it earlier… It must be still warm, just a bit, at least.

"Now, now… You can take me alive. You men always seem so eager to kill something…" Natsuki chastised them, relishing in the confusion settling on their faces.

"Go find the girl." The officer kept his gun trained on her, his partner ascending the stairs. They were the only surface not utterly soaked in blood, though they had been splattered...

The smell of decay grew stronger, and the man had to take a pause to press the cloth harder against his mouth and nose, coughing to expel the hideous taste of death from his throat. A few more steps and a soft nudge on an open door, the stink hit him full force, as did the visage of the corpse of the girl laying in bed.

Crimson turned almost black as it covered the entire bed, splattered along the walls and the floor. Childish drawings of someone who seemed identical to that of the odd woman downstairs littered the walls, the only things that seemed… cleaned up.

Watching the unnerved man who stunk of gunpowder, the woman casually lifted her mug to her lips. She seemed to be waiting for something, and once the officer upstairs let out a wicked yell, she drank the last dregs of her coffee.

"The girl's dead too, wearing some… Freaky feather crown, like the mother and… her." The second officer rejoined them, the stench of death more potent now that Nina's bedroom door was open.

Setting her mug down, with a rather irritated flourish at being interrupted at all, Natsuki stood from her seat and clasped her hands behind her back; Jade gaze switching between the two of them.

"What are you waiting for? Will you arrest me, or shoot me?"

Silence permeated now, the officer holding the gun raising it a bit higher and tightening his hand on the rough grip of it. His partner eyed him nervously, unsure of what should, or rather could, be done. This woman was a monster; Who's to say shooting her would even kill her?

"Arrest or shoot, officer. I do not have all day…"

He should have shot her.

~D~

"Lieutenant Kruger! Is it true that you're not giving your daughter a fair trial?!" These reporter scum; Useless journalists leeching off of society for mere dollars on every word. Sickening.

"The case was highly precedent, her trial is being moved up to not keep such a dangerous criminal behind flimsy bars. She is not my daughter." The burly man sneered to the camera, cheeks just a bit pink and eyes teary.

Once the doors slammed shut on the vultures, he resigned himself. Natsuki was going to jail, quick and without a doubt that she committed the crime.

Of course, she had committed it, as he himself had been working a night-shift at the station. Unless he had means to control his daughter, Natsuki was completely guilty.

Takeo sighed softly, composing himself and wiping clammy palms along his reddened cheeks before entering the courtroom.

~D~

He sat in the middle row, watching the room fill in with his friends, family friends even, and a teacher from Nina's school to boot. Everyone looked sullen, distressed, distraught.

He hoped he looked sad enough; The pats on his shoulder from fellow officers affirmation of that. They grouped around him in the pews, forming a barrier from journalists that had snuck past the guards, and a few escorting them out roughly.

The judge wasn't here yet, and it worried him. Where was that ugly brute?

He had specifically asked, and even bribed, for a judge known for not once being lenient. Leniency had no place in a courtroom, Takeo believed; Especially not when the criminal was a relative of a decorated officer such as himself.

Natsuki deserved to die for the horrid things she did, this he knew.

The bailiff was one he had never seen before this case as well, and it all seemed… fishy. The officer was a woman, not that he had a thing against female officers, but this one was a bit… Odd.

Why would a bailiff need to wear such… colorful eye makeup?

He had been too busy staring to notice the judge had arrived until one of his fellow officers led him to stand to attention. His eye twitched; This was not the judge he had paid for…

"All rise, this court is now in session. The honorable Judge Chrysant presiding." The bailiff almost boomed, several jumping in their stances as a mousy woman took her place.

Takeo almost glared before remembering where he was, instead silently grumbling to himself and crossing his arms when they were allowed to sit once more. That bastard fraud he paid would definitely be expecting a visit from him…

"This is a very serious and graphic case. We will be having to go over the details, so I suggest anyone with weak wills or stomachs must leave. I will not have vomit in this courtroom." The supposedly mousy woman ordered, a few sheepishly leaving.

"Bring her in." Judge Chrysant ordered the bailiff, the blonde speaking softly into a radio, an earpiece settled securely and almost hidden in her hair.

The side-doors, bamboo in tone but perhaps not the real make; Takeo could see these cheapskates skirting the finer things, either way they opened to reveal a set of officers and his daughter in the middle.

She was done up in chains and still in the pristine clothes she had been arrested in; Rattling steel criss-crossing over her chest from atop her shoulders and swaying down towards her legs, keeping them tight and uniformly controlled. Her arms were weighted down with steel mits instead of cuffs, and at that Takeo about huffed out loud.

Steel mits? Really? They encased the whole of her hands… Once those chains were off, she could kill anyone of them with a haymaker alone! Who paid these incredible buffoons…?

"Flouncing about with chains? You are lucky nothing is visibly cutting into her skin, or you would be next on trial for brutality." The judge harshly glared through square-rimmed spectacles at the officer, who indeed was the one to make the arrest.

"Why thank you, I told them the exact same thing." The prisoner spoke up, her face a bit red from having been scrubbed of blood from the crow crown which she had been wearing up until a few short hours ago.

"Now then… This trial is already fairly odd without more circumstances being added. We have no jury, no exact witnesses except for Miss Kruger herself, as the father of the household was working days and nights at his station starting… one day before the incident?" Yukino eyed Takeo, the man standing to nod his head.

The officers around him rallied silently as well, and the bailiff strode forward to accept a paper confirming his alibi; Timecard and his own reports at the time.

The blonde read them both over before bringing them to the judge; Yukino taking her time. Takeo stewed silently; Furious at how it seemed he may have almost been accused.

"Before I begin, Miss Kruger, I understand you have declined any legal help? No lawyer, attorney… No one?"

"Just myself." Natsuki offered a kind smile up to the judge, Yukino a little unsure before giving a nod.

"Then, it seems that there is astounding evidence piled against Miss Kruger in these counts. As it stands; Four counts of animal abuse against birds from the genus Corvus, crows to be more specific. Two counts of first degree murder, one count of harm against a minor. Two counts of abuse on a corpse-" Around this point, Yukino started to appear green under the gills, as were a few of the officers around Takeo.

Cowards...

"This is quite a long list of offences… All very disturbing. Miss Kruger, what do you have to say to these accusations?" Yukino lowered the paper, the bailiff handing her a small cup of water.

"To the accusations of what I have done, I merely state that every single one is indeed true. I planned them, down to the last detail. I was doing it, I did it, and succeeded. I do not believe much else needs to be said."

Shocked, the judge stared at her before composing herself and clearing her throat. "Then… you confess?"

"Wholeheartedly. I am guilty." Natsuki kept her kind smile even as the rest of the courtroom seemed about to burst at the seams with hatred. Takeo glared at her, his fellow officers trying to block his sight of her.

She was a disease, something far more deadly than the black plague… An apex predator, born from the womb something evil and far too powerful for this world.

"If there are no further… Contests to this?" Yukino looked directly to him, and Takeo shook his head faintly.

"Then… Miss Kruger, on all of your accounts, I sentence you to death. You will be held on Death Row until the day of your twenty-third birthday, and then executed by lethal injection." Slamming the gavel down, Yukino kept her eyes to her stand.

Rattling of the chains rang out with an almost haunting tune as Natsuki was hoisted up by her arresting officers and led out; Takeo's friends cheering a bit rowdy as they patted him on the back.

They were imbeciles as well, but at least they could be persuaded; Bought. Control was something he admired and respected greatly. To have no control made him no more than an animal.

"Quiet." He spoke out softly before bellowing, the sheer shock of a sudden outburst flaring out like a quake. "I've just lost my daughters… My wife is dead as well. What the hell are you cheering over?"

The others around him quieted, most sheepish and pink in the face from embarrassment.

Control at its finest…

~D~

"I should have just shot her if I knew she was just going to die in a few years." One of the arresting officers grumbled, piling Natsuki into the transport truck.

"Sergei, you're a bit of a hardass, eh?"

"What would you rather, waste millions in taxes to keep that freak alive, or one bullet?" The man grumbled back, shutting the door with a huff.

The other stared, a bit concerned as the transport took off with a rattling of the frame. "Maybe we should get you some down-time…"

~D~

The ride to the prison had been rather boring, since after all the transport truck's windows were covered with steel shutters. Natsuki would have preferred a view of trees, perhaps even a lake or something calm and quiet… Instead, all she got was a crackle of the engine and the heat of being in an armored vehicle.

"Ugh." The disgusted noise uttered only briefly when the door opened again, filtering fresh cold air to battle the stuffy atmosphere inside. Guards stepped in, accompanying the other two that had rode over with her.

Still bound in chains with the steel mits, which she hoped someone had the keys for, Natsuki stood without a fuss. Fighting would only prolong her suffering, she would rather get it over with and be comfortable in her cell…

No doubt an odd thought, but it was hers nonetheless.

She gained a brief view of the sky; The sun was setting and bleeding its various hues into the darkening azure of the sky. There was a faint smell of fire in the air, mixed in with the pure gauntlet frame of the prison; steel and concrete enhanced thanks to the dampness of rain.

It was a shame the rain had stopped before she had a chance to feel it once last time on her skin; The cold permeating into every last bone… How she missed it, and miss it she would still.

She hung her head for the first time since being sprung into the public eye, and a guard gave her a look. They said she had been forthcoming and calm during her forced trial, no guilt other than her spoken confession. So… what was this, then? Remorse?

A devil can't feel remorse.

Natsuki relished the last gust of fresh wind against her cheek before all senses were blocked and suffocated by the prison, the doors slammed shut behind her. She hoped, though no matter how implausible it seemed, that there may be a small barred window in her cell.

Anything to be linked to nature…

Inside, it was so utterly noisy. Between automatic doors grating with their heavy groans or the inmates making a fuss over a new addition, Natsuki noticed something. The inmates were only noisy until they saw her face; No doubt her serene smile and expression so unsettling it quieted them all.

The guards escorting her exchanged uneasy glances; Just what had they brought into their domain? A demon, a devil, or something far more sinister?

Because this Kruger certainly was not a Saint.

Why exactly did they have to cross the main hall of the prison to secure herself into the death row segment? She scoffed at the architecture of the structure, shaking her head and rattling her chains more.

Not even a smidge of taste here… Such a waste.

Here to spend the rest of her life, short at that, and without any… Marble flooring? No granite wall of her accomplishments like in her part of the manor; No wooden flooring…

Just… Dull grey walls and floors and ceilings.

A brief flicker of regret in her eyes flared out and emerald sharpened into a fierce glare as she was faced with an oncoming guard, the man scurrying away quickly with a furrowed brow and a tight frown.

The regret melted away easily, and Natsuki chuckled softly to herself as the segment she was meant for was finally revealed; A long hallway leading towards the sable double-doors marked with crimson.

"It's never been this quiet before." She heard one guard speak to another over the sound of her rattling chains; Fingers stretching inside the steel mits. Fairly uncomfortable…

They came upon the door and were buzzed in, two separate cameras with vision set completely onto the entrance. No one allowed into death row who didn't have the right clearance, she supposed…

The only sound were uniformed boots on the grey floor, along with the sound of her brogues as she had not yet changed into the customary clothing the other inmates seemed to be wearing. All drab and boring… Just like the prison.

What was that burning smell? Before disappearing behind sable doors, she swore she picked its scent up again…

Heavy doors shutting and locking in place behind them, Natsuki stared at a wall that almost immediately met them. There were two ways to go now; Left, and right. The guards urged her right, and it seemed there was a bit of architectural creativity at last; A gauntlet maze…

It must be so vast to even be a maze at all.

She would remember the way, there was no doubt she would.

The walls were as dark as the entry doors to this segment of the prison; Ebony with a glossy finish… They were so beautiful…

Natsuki stared, almost enamored with her reflection as she was maneuvered throughout the maze, rarely seeing an inmate here or there in a solitary cell. These chains were beginning to become too heavy, but her shoulders squared and her back stayed straight.

Finally, the guards led her down a right passage without a left alternate, and it ended with another glossy wall. A dead-end… There was only one occupied cell; Emerald glancing into it and taking note of scarred skin before she was shoved forward by a brave officer.

She sent a glare back but complied, the shaking of his boots enough to get a smirk out of her. Ah, a corner cell… How odd. The door of the cell blended into the dead-end wall, and opened with an almost silent hiss of gears.

It contained one bed, a table and chair, shelves… This was an odd setup for an inmate of any lower standing, and especially for death row?

"Your… father insisted we keep you in somewhat comfortable settings, seeing as you are the only remaining family he has left." A guard spoke up at seeing her expression, though Natsuki's features twisted into an even more confused visage.

"How odd." She uttered barely over her breath, and was led inside the decent-sized cell. To her disappointment, there was no window to be seen. With a heavy sight, Natsuki eyed the male guard trying to approach her.

"I think chains and mits would best be removed by a woman." She pointed out dryly, and the man flushed.

"Er… Right." He nodded to one of the women, passing over a small ring of keys. Oh good, they did have them at least…

Her shoulders sagged a bit in relief when the heavy chains were removed, markings along her throat and no doubt under her clothes… The mits were next, and she made a rapid move of taking them up towards her face for inspection that the other guards flinched and almost drew their tasers before realizing.

She was calm, and yet unnerving them all. "...Your father has arranged an array of clothing, the… case is just under the bed." The female guard spoke softly, watching this intriguing prisoner.

Why was she such a high-priority criminal with what she did?

"Another odd." Natsuki spoke a bit higher this time, starting to explore the cell. The door was slid shut behind her, and she realized that there were only minimal bars on the door. Only a small square just eye-level of three bars, a small space to look out of…

Other than that, she was utterly alone.

Her father had made sure to keep her amenities… Comfortable. She even got to keep and dress in her same style and clothing… Strange. Why would he do that, after what she had done?

Rubbing the markings left behind on her throat from the chains, coal hair was brushed away with a faint hum. She considered the folded blanket and pillow case on the bed, starting to situate her new… Home.

More than anything, she missed the sharp smell of shoe polish; No doubt her brogues and what other pair her father had packed would become scuffed…

~D~

The Kruger Manor… All aswarm with reporters, journalists, two-cent paparazzi trying to get a cheap angled shot to sell to the highest bidder. All parasites; Feeding off of the lowest form of entertainment, crimes and victims of them not their worry one bit.

Takeo tutted, activated the shutters and startled several of those blasted bastards away as metal slid over glass. Every door and window locked down and secure, the patriarch of a family no more tried to relax.

It had taken most of the day, and four different companies combined, but all the stains and all the smells were removed from the manor.

But no one could remove the images in the photos he had been shown, nor could they remove the pain that his wife and youngest daughter no doubt suffered just before their brutal murders.

The fear they must have felt… It got his blood hot and his pulse racing just thinking of it.

But… it was over, now. Of course, it wouldn't ever be truly over, but the worst part had passed. All that was coming was the funeral…

As Takeo peered over the area of the main hall where his wife had been bludgeoned, he grit his teeth and gave a shaky hiss of an inhale.

At least Natsuki wouldn't have the opportunity to come to the funeral. She was dead to him just like Nina and Saeko.

~D~

Natsuki likened this experienced to a time when she was younger and had taken the world at her feet; Traveling abroad to pursue her passion of art and architecture, she had taken to a place of complete solitude to create what was nothing short of a masterpiece.

It had taken a year in itself in that place, but at her current state, she would have no doubts she could recreate it in her sleep.

Bed made, the fabric was so rough it made her grimace a faint bit. The blanket was at least bearable; The pillow-case she may have to beat into submission.

Currently, she sat on her bed and stared out towards the small barred opening on the door, wondering just how food would be transferred. She wasn't hungry, not at this moment, and certainly not with the faint smell of fire she had caught outside and inside this prison…

It was sketchy, to say the least.

Natsuki stood, moving towards the door yet stopping and pressing her back to the wall just at the left of it; Hands feeling the smooth stone as she hummed softly to herself. The door fixed to the wall at her left, the wall behind her now one smooth surface…

Until she found a small chipped hole, barely bigger than the tip of her pinky and well hidden just inches above the floor. Lowering herself onto her belly, emerald scoped out what secrets lay beyond.

She caught colors; Teal, a sickening pink of scars that wouldn't stop shining, and grey. Startled when she realized it was her neighbor's face, Natsui flinched back but chuckled lowly and returned down; The two prisoners silently studying each other.

"You are a curious one." Natsuki finally spoke after a long moment of studying.

"The same can be said of you." Her neighbor uttered just as quietly, and the coal-haired woman hummed again softly.

"Who made this?"

"The last. Scratched it with fingernails and a belt spoke. She said 'Anything to talk to another living soul'. I told her we no longer have souls."

Natsuki tilted her head, as best she could laying prone, and quirked a thin brow. "Did she go mad after that?"

"Nothing so interesting, just filled quiet spaces with rants and raves. I thought I may go mad before she."

Nodding, she eased off from the scratched portal for a moment to readjust her elbows on the floor.

"I thought you may be mute; You've just been… Silent ever since they put you in." She heard her neighbor speak just barely, and returned down.

"I am quiet." That was the only reply she gave, though she seemed interested enough. "How long have you been down here?"

"Three years, so far. Artai Intensive Security… Sounds more like a hospital sometimes, and it does feel like a mental institution more times than not. At least, until the executions start."

"I am curious about that; I smelled fire outside, and again once coming down the hall for this odd mazed row. Is there any execution that involves fire?" Natsuki pressed closer, desperate for an answer to this odd observation.

"Fire? No… It may have been a fireplace, I know there is one in an office, but it's far. You wouldn't be able to smell it."

"How curious, then…" Natsuki propped her chin on the top of her hand, eying her neighbor's face best she could.

"Do you want to know my name?" She asked after a moment, seeming a bit excited to give information.

"...Just names, for now. No… crimes."

"That suits me just as well. Unless… I assume since we are here, we would both be infamous. Though my infamy is new, so I have nothing to worry of, but I am afraid you might." Natsuki countered, and her neighbor inhaled sharply.

"That is right… Then, here goes anyway. My name is Tomoe Marguerite."

"Well, I hope this is not embarrassing, but I indeed do not know you. Natsuki Kruger."

"That's refreshing." Tomoe grumbled a bit, perhaps a bit sore at the fact of being unknown.

The sound made Natsuki chuckle, and they stayed silent for a few moments more before her neighbor stood.

"I can't be laying down for long, I will make sure to check on you later." Tomoe murmured, stepping away and she was alone once more.

"Odd." Natsuki hummed, standing slowly and stretching.

Solitude always benefited her, as more often than not she would find herself completely in her thoughts, ignoring all else around.

Company was not always appreciated, not with her, and would likely be rejected any further than her neighbor at this point…

Then again, who was to keep her company here? In her cell, on death row, in this gauntlet maze of glossy walls black enough to almost portray a symbolism of death and afterlife itself?

~D~

"Hey… So, what happened with that inmate; The one with the botched rushed trial?" Nudging another guard, the woman subtly fixed a button on the front of her blouse. She was glad these new uniforms fit; Another moment of wearing a heavy coat inside this oven of a prison was going to drive her mad…

"Huh? Oh, that Kruger Crow woman?"

"Say again? Kruger… Crow? I can't hardly think that was her name, was it?" A thick brow of persimmon rose, the woman gaining a small grin as she crossed her arms just below her chest.

"Ah, no, that wasn't it…" The other guard let out a noisy exhale through his nose, fixing a ruffled lapel back to stiffness. "What was it… Hey, just turn on the radio, bound to be what everyone's talking about?" He finally gave up, brushing off his thin rubious jacket.

The woman sneered at the color, glad that the jackets were optional. If they had been a color palette above they would be crimson; Which would have gone much better with these walls…

A palette below and they might have been pyrrhous, definitely a prettier dark to seem more professional…

Then again, perhaps the rust-colored jackets were nice in their own way.

Smoothing out atrous slacks as she stood from leaning against the desk, she flicked the radio on and turned to another station as soon as jazz began to filter through.

"...-ziest story I've heard in a long time! A woman, right in the heart of peace and quiet, brutally murdering her own mother and baby sister? Unheard of! This marks the first murder in Artai in almost fifteen years. Our condolences go out to what is left of the Kruger family; As they were a very prestigious family. Natsuki Kruger, who some stations and journalists are starting to refer to as The Kruger Crow, is no doubt on the equivalency of infamy as serial killers-"

She flicked the radio off, a bit stunned; she had known a few details, but not this many…

"A little green under the collar, Mai?" Snapping out of staring, the woman locked eyes and looked away.

"Wow. What would cause someone to just lash out like that…?" Mai whispered softly, shaking her head and fixing a faint rumple of her eburnean blouse; toying with a golden button after.

So unsettling…

~D~

Such scum, in her facility? No doubt those damn reporters would be calling soon, trying to scrounge up anyone who may have even seen a glimpse of that damn Kruger girl.

A media nightmare, headache for her and for all the guards having to decline them and check visitor passes for those just trying to get inside…

No doubt the police station was just the same.

A disgusted exhale was uttered, a hand slipping into graying hair from a wrinkled cheek. There were inmates that had done much worse, of course, but none with the certain… flair that this Natsuki seemed to possess.

Charismatic even without words, that heir to a big chunk of Artai would no doubt be in history books someday; Hailed as a misunderstood soul, she could even become the face of a rebellion…

Teeth gritting, she stood, strict uniform of drab alabaster separating her from the others. She controlled this facility, and damned if she was going to let this Kruger be known as anything but a blood-thirsty maniac just like all the others, no matter the flowery words or poetic soul!

"Natsuki Kruger, not a one will hail you as a savior of any sort, I swear on it as the master of this cesspool..."

~D~

Virescent eyes opened, three slow blinks taken and not another more for the moment. Breathing slow; even and calm with faint rising of the chest and her shoulders. Pulse controlled, perhaps even a bit more sluggish than most.

An hour had passed, of that she was exactly sure. Each count in her head, beating of her heart, all accounted for. She wondered if Tomoe was back in place, or awake at all. She imagined it was close to nine, perhaps later?

"...-on't be like that, c'mere, I'm all you've got in this crummy cell." Natsui cocked a brow at hearing a playful voice, and she strained to listen more, pressing flush to the cell door and turning her ear to the bars. She couldn't see them, but she heard them better…

"Chie, don't be so quick, girls don't like that." A giggle, a rustle of clothing… Were they about to…?

"Oi. Kruger." Her neighbor's voice took precedence; Natsuki slipping into her earlier position to speak.

"Who are they?" She instantly asked, curious as ever to hear. Her neighbor adjusted herself; Tomoe must have scars other than on her face, the woman clearing her throat softly.

"They're both from Florince. Bank robber duo, left massacres all over. Couldn't walk a step on the sidewalk without some glorified newspaper article about them hitting you in the face." Tomoe whispered, sounding disgruntled.

"Lovers, too. You'll hear them, once in a while, but mostly this set-up makes it hard to hear other inmates." The other woman rolled her eyes, as far as Natsuki could tell, and perhaps gave a shudder.

"Ah…" She wondered if other duos for horrific crimes were roomed together? Natsuki hummed softly, thanking Tomoe before they exchanged other soft chatter.

Thoughts swam in the back of her mind; Just what was Tomoe in for anyway? She didn't know her name, or rather, perhaps didn't remember…

Three years…? Ah, she had been abroad then, in Zipang. No wonder, that country had a penchant for keeping things under lock and key...

"This is a very odd facility." She murmured once a thread of conversation had closed, head propped atop her clasped hands. Her neighbor agreed softly, huffing a breath away from the tiny passage.

"The warden is a very strict woman. Not many have escaped, at least, I don't know of any." Nodding in understanding, Natsuki furrowed thick brows. She could get out, if she wanted to… Couldn't she?

Then again, it wasn't as if she wanted to leave, not at all. She wanted to stay inside this odd facility; Learn from it, study it. It would be her new playground…

~D~

"Hey, Mai, you've got the maze patrol duty tonight." Picking up a rolled parchment, the other guard almost gave a cheeky grin. "My night off, your turn."

"Oh, come on! I don't want to be in there…" Furrowing thick brows, she griped softly and took the map. "At least they mainly keep to themselves…"

"Just watch out for the horde of crows, Oooo…"

"A group of crows is called a murder, you idiot!"

"Hah! Fits pretty good, then." He smirked, folding a larger jacket over his arm. "Night Tokiha, don't let the murder murder you."

"Ugh, idiot…" Yamada was a creepy guy. Mai side-eyed him as he left, that little hat atop his head and his odd braid…

She didn't like him much, but so be it. Clutching the map in one hand, Mai tossed on her jacket and cinched it. Patrol on death row with the new inmate… she hoped it would go well.

She had been in the maze a total of five times before. Escorting one, and all other times patrol. It seemed that the glossy walls changed each time, though such a thing was obviously impossible. Still…

Mai sighed, adjusting her belt and easing a flashlight from it. It was far from dark in the maze, but some cells needed their lights replaced; Flickering or dim lights sure to drive them even more insane.

She stalked down the hall towards those double-doors, a growing unease settling in the pit of her stomach and hardening there. She paused a few times, working up her nerve before standing at the precipice of the maze.

Sable opening with a hiss, Mai tilted her head and listening. It was the only door to make such a sound… At least, as far as she knew.

~D~

Glancing down at a few documents, Takeo gave a low sigh. Putting his daughter up in that facility, and making sure she could have what little things he packed for her, seemed to take a chunk out of his estate each year…

Of course, he made ten times that the rest of the year, but what have you? It still seemed like a burden, but he would keep it that way. He sat at his desk, where he still found crow feathers about; Under the wood and in books no less.

Trying to relax from this whole ordeal was like trying to stomach a cannonball aflame; Shot directly into the belly without a single flinch and trying not to be split in twain.

A shaky exhale escaped him, and before he knew it, his vision blurred. Tears; Or this headache threatening to explode his skull?

Such an annoyance…

~D~

Mai had entered the maze, unfurling the map and trying to memorize it. So many dead ends… Why had they created a holding tank so intricate for the death row inmates? To ensure no escape?

Even she was unsure how to get out, and she had the map; Nevermind that the doors were just at her back…

She couldn't hear anything. That in itself was normal in this maze, but out in the regular holding areas silence was a problem. Here, it was… a side-effect.

The walls were so thick, after all. Cameras in each corner and along the halls, every bit of the maze except the cells were watched. So why did she have to patrol it…?

Huffing, she softly cursed Yamada and strode down the right, following her map.

She flashed the light through the bars on the doors, sometimes greeted with a grunt, others not at all. They were sleeping, too busy reading, or just sitting and staring into space…

"O-oi you two, knock it off!" She covered her face at the sight of the two robbers, hearing a snicker, no doubt from the older woman.

"Hey, we're bored." Chie snickered again as Mai stomped off, burrowing back under the covers with her lover. "Do that thing again, Aoi…"

"Yeesh... " The persimmon-haired woman shuddered, strolling towards the right hand side. "Marguerite, you awake?"

A small huff met her, and she nodded before she paused, pale violet eyes pinned to the last door almost at the corner.

"Hm? Scared of Kruger, Tokiha?" She heard Tomoe almost chuckle, and let her gaze meet the scarred woman's.

"No. Not scared…" Mai retorted softly, rolling the map up and tucking it into her belt. "Though… Is she awake?"

"She isn't." The teal-haired prisoner had been sure to cover up the little space of broken wall, a small box of idle things blocking it from being noticed.

"Oh…" She was actually a little disappointed; Having hoped to maybe get a few words out of the inmate.

"Well, I'm your patrol for the night. Anything happens, call for me." Tomoe nodded her understanding and Mai took a faltering step towards the new inmate's door.

She paused just before walking into the door's direct line of sight, pressing her right shoulder into the sable wall just before the door started. She was nervous, far more than she should be.

An inmate was an inmate; Behind steel and stone, and could not hurt her.

...So why was there a wave of unease washing over her; A thick miasma seeming to permeate from the cell. She could skip it, but the sickening curiosity of wanting to know the face behind the name won her over.

A knot twisting itself different ways in her gut, Mai steeled herself to stride those few extra steps and peek in.

The woman was in bed, tucked in almost as if she were a child; Or rather, almost as if she weren't on death row or in prison at all. She seemed at peace, perhaps through some religious experience or her own willpower.

Such sharp angular features… Prominent cheekbones and just the slightly sharpness of her jaw. Mai studied her, curious and more curious. So, this was Natsuki Kruger…

She had no doubt; That permeating feeling was coming from this woman, as if an ongoing struggle was going on behind that calm expression.

Was the calm a facade or the sense of struggle? She couldn't pin her finger on it, nor did she seem too keen to want to.

Mai studied her further, taking into inventory her coal hair. It did seem to have the darkness of the crows, with just the slightest pigment of… Perse? That faintest hint of azure hiding in raven…

It was beautiful.

Mai scrunched her nose, features wrinkling in addition as she stared harder. There wasn't a blemish on her; No defensive wounds from the attack…

Ah, there was something… The marks from the chains that they had supposedly bound her with. Now, she knew that the inmate was fully cooperative, so, why bind her…?

Her fellow guards had teased that it was a metaphor; A fucking metaphor. Securing the beast, caging the bird, and other unnerving comments.

A beast? Perhaps. A bird…? Like of a crow? Details were only so explaining, and she had the strong urge to wait in this exact spot until this inmate awoke. She had questions, and more were starting to spring up from staring alone.

It was silly, really; It wasn't her job to bug and perform a pseudo-interview on these inmates… But this woman really drew her in; She had to know more.

~D~

"No, I will not be speaking with any source of journalism. Reporters and anyone with a press pass will be turned away at the gates. I will not have you turning this animal into anything but." The withering woman soundly slammed the phone back into the receiver, giving a grimace as she stood once more.

"Such flies, the press… Circling overhead on decay; Feeding off of every tragic event and the people who caused them…" She grumbled to herself, furrowing thin brows. She would deal with them personally…

~D~

"Ah- The old broad hung up on me." Chewing a toothpick, the man behind a desk layered with news articles and clocks of various time-zones huffed, toying with his phone. He hung it up, leaning back in his chair and giving a few taps of a shined shoe against a cinerious wooden floor.

"Okay, new plan." Taking the toothpick between his fingers, he stood up and addressed his employees before him. They sat in folding chairs, each holding some form of notebook and writing utensil, and all attention on him.

"Here's the issue, point blank; We're getting into that prison. No ifs, ands, or buts. Now the problem… is how? I mean, that warden lady ain't gonna break, and we certainly ain't either, right? So… something's gotta give a little."

He stared, the reporters staring back. "Well, come on, gimme ideas!" He stomped, startling more than a few as they tried to scramble a response.

"Ah…" One stammered, the man clearing his throat. "What if we sent in a whole group?"

The man in charge made a loud noise, imitating a buzzer no doubt, and hawked on the rest of them. "Come on, this could be a real big thing! We could be the first to even get in there after her!"

A woman looked up, brushing back pale-cornflower hair and humming lowly. "What if… One of us impersonates a psychologist; Perhaps fake an experiment of study for this case?"

Several glanced at her, most gawking with jaws unhinged. Her boss was one of the latter, and he slowly rose his hands and began to clap, startling a few more of them.

"Brilliant… Completely fuckin' brilliant! If we can get it just right, no way they would refuse…"

He rubbed his hands together; fingertips bruised and chartreuse from something other than cigarette smoke...

"But who could do it…?" He set eyes onto them all, before huffing and shaking his head. "No one on this floor, that's for sure…

~D~

Mai waited and waited still, having gone a few more of her rounds before she inevitably ended back up in front of Natsuki's cell. She had heard far more interesting stories of killers, but… this one was different.

She didn't even know all the details and yet here she was; hooked.

The inmate was still sleeping, and she had half a mind to start banging her flashlight on the bars to wake her…

But that would without a doubt end bad.

"Marguerite, what's she like?" She retreated towards the scarred woman's cell, and a teal brow quirked.

"How would I know? Quiet, at least I think so. Can't really hear well with these walls." Tomoe lied smoothly, looking away from the door with an attitude of irritation.

"Ah, right…" The permission-haired guard stepped away, tinkering with her flashlight between both hands. That had been a dumb question...

"She seemed… Amused at hearing Chie and Aoi, though." Tomoe gave a little bit, not wanting the sensitive guard upset; Not at her, at the very least.

"Amused? Heh." Mai chuckled softly to herself, trying to imagine the inmate's expression. Those thin dark brows creasing together and that pale mouth forming a smile, perhaps crooked or even a smirk?

What was she doing? It was almost as if she were infatuated with Natsuki! But she wasn't, dare not be because there wouldn't be a damn thing she could do about it if she were!

Never would they touch nor anything beyond exchanging words whenever she was on patrol duty…

Which was almost never in and of itself!

There was simply no chance of her being… infatuated by this inmate. She couldn't afford it.

Mai sighed, turning back towards the last cell and peeking in.

Staring back at her were a pair of almost glowing celadon eyes; The gaze enough to force her back from the door; the startled woman clutching at her chest with a breath caught in her throat as if the inmate's very hand were around her throat itself.

"Shit!" Mai cursed; Natsuki watching her with an expression of amusement.

Mai had been right the second time, she had a smirk…

"You scared me." The guard admitted, taking a step or two closer back to the door.

"I can see that…" Natsuki snickered softly, lifting a hand to smooth the pad of her thumb over thin brows; Seemingly to comb them down and shape them with her thumb alone.

"You have been… watching me for about an hour, now, hm? I figured you would not not staring until I at least spoke to you…"

Mai's face filled with color, and she choked back a frustrated groan.

How embarrassing…

~D~

Toying with his toothpick, the editor-in-chief ground his teeth as he tried to think of who under the studio's roof could do the job. Half weren't even smart enough to differentiate psychologist from psychiatrist…

He would do it himself, but his face was too common; The guards or the warden would catch him right away!

"Ugh." He sneered down at his papers; None of these would do! Scattering them around his office with a sweep of a thick arm, he collapsed in his chair; defeated.

This was the single most frustrating thing that was plaguing him; He needed that interview; Any interview! Even if all Kruger did was spit at their feet…

Sinking down in his chair, the man sighed and slouched forward. He stared down at a document; the paper listing one section of the payroll.

"...Wait a minute…" That gave him a fantastic idea!

Jumping up, the man ran off towards one of the other offices. He had just the reporter…

~D~

Mai stared at Natsuki, now over her little embarrassing moment. They had stood in silence for a while now; the inmate switching between a smirk, a frown of curiousness, and a neutral expression.

"Did you want to ask me… something? Anything?" Natsuki spoke first, the guard blinking in surprise before she stepped closer.

"Ah… Well, before coming down here, I heard a little… Radio snippet about what you're in here for."

"Oh, did you…?" She seemed nervous, if only that her eyes darted towards the wall separating her cell with Tomoe's. No doubt her neighbor might be listening…

"It wasn't much, but… the gist, I guess." Mai noticed the shifting of emerald, and softly nodded that she understood.

Natsuki didn't seem to want her crimes laid out, not yet at least, so she wouldn't pry… Openly.

"Ah, I'll be bringing you food in a few hours. It's almost lights out." Mai smiled faintly, wanting to study this enigmatic woman more. Natsuki only gave a short nod, but seemed thankful that the guard hadn't begun to ask.

"They're calling you… The Kruger Crow." Mai blurted out; She felt the inmate had at least a right to know.

Thin brows arched, a fairly surprised expression crossing the older woman's face. She softly repeated the name, barely under her breath, with a hint of reverence added to it that made Mai almost question it.

"The Kruger Crow…" A hand rose, stroking her jaw in thought. Natsuki hummed lowly, tilting her head.

"It does seem appropriate." She spoke at last, the response seeming to throw Mai off.

"Appropriate…?" The guard stared, tilting her head as well. How would anything she did seem appropriate?

This woman was very… intriguing. Mai gave a smile, nearing the door but keeping a safe distance in case Natsuki became… violent.

"I do have a question, though…" Mai began, thick brows furrowed.

"What is it?" Again, emerald darted towards the sable wall, and the guard tilted her head, lowering her voice.

"What's the deal with the crows…?"

A hard stare was directed her way, and the guard found herself regretting the question. Had she struck a nerve? Was it something… private? Religious, even? She was starting to worry before Natsuki's face smoothed out and the inmate chuckled lowly.

"A feather from a crow can symbolize quite a lot in the right hands… For me, it was… a release."

"A release?" Mai repeated, confused. "What from?"

Natsuki gave a small grin, shaking her head. "A release from the past…"

~D~

Running down the hall and bursting into one of the various offices, the man tried to catch his breath at the same time he tried to shout his idea at the reporter behind the desk. Papers had scattered and some were still currently flying and floating about from the sudden startle of the door flying open, and he was met with an angry and unimpressed stare.

"You - psycho -!"

"Well, that is fairly rude. I do not take to Ishigami's office and call him a drunk, do I?" The woman quirked a brow, and the editor-in-chief shook his head while trying to catch his breath.

"No, no!" He finally regained his breath, stealing a bottle of water and downing it much to the woman's disdain.

"Ishigami's office is not even that far from mine…"

"I need you! This whole studio needs you!" He finally blurted out, standing straight and giving a heavy exhale.

"We need that Kruger story, and you are by far the only one smart enough to impersonate - get this - a psychologist! We forge your papers, get you in there for an interview and skedaddle!"

"...No." Her answer stunned him; Ishigami staring at her with a slack jaw.

"N-no…? No?!"

"...No?" She tried a different inflection, standing as she began rounding up her papers. Stupid man…

"V-Viola, we really need this! No one can get in, and we have a solid plan, and your family is a bit known for delving into that-"

"Ishigami, whatever my family is known for, it is of no matter to me. I will not do this." She almost leveled him with a claret glare, the man giving an audible swallow.

"Shizuru… we really need this. Aren't you the least bit interested in the case?"

"To be blunt, and perfectly honest at the same time… Not one bit. A woman went crazy, killed two of her family members, so what? It happens every day…"

"Not this kind of case…! Please, I am begging you!" Ishigami got to his knees, clasped hands pleading her.

Shizuru sighed, pressing a hand to her brow as she set her tidied stack of paperwork back onto her desk. "...Fine. I will go interview her."

~D~

Notes: This was certainly in the making for about... A week, actually. I only actively started working on it for a few days, but the idea of re-writing it has been in my mind.

I hope you all enjoy the new Death Row, and please leave some feedback! I appreciate every word.


	2. Genus Corvus

****

Death Row: Redux  
Genus Corvus

~D~

Contempt was quite the tricky emotion to contort a facial expression to show. Too much would be disgust; Too little just a festering anger. No, contempt was something quite in the middle and very powerful if portrayed correctly.

The emotion playing on Natsuki’s features was just that; Contempt. In her lap she kept a tray securely stable, and on the tray… Would it even be considered food?

Tasteless gravy on white mush that could hardly be described as mashed potatoes… Along with a hunk of meat that looked far too overcooked to even compete with a hockey puck…

“Oh, this is just not going to do.” She remarked softly to herself, lifting the frail and far too bendy rubber spoon to her eye. “How would I eat charred meat with this?”

She heard a soft snicker; Verdi immediately going to the spoke-chipped part of the wall; Admiring where glossy became scratched and rough instead of forever smooth and untouched.

Setting the tray away, on the floor as even the grey drab food-holder didn’t deserve to rest on her bed, or the small table beside it, Natsuki lowered herself to her belly and spoke. She had to be quiet, as that officer was still patrolling…

“How do you deal with this… food?” Tomoe, to herself, was deemed to at least have taste. Perhaps not on the same level of herself… But taste nonetheless.

“Even in here, I still have… connections.” Now, what did she mean by that…?

“How did you round these connections?” Natsuki gave a bit of a grin, tilting her head. “From that daft officer, you must have picked up a few… details of my arrest?”

“A few, so I suppose I can give just as little as I heard.” Tomoe hummed softly to herself, easing away from the ruined section of wall to show Natsuki the scars on her face once more.

Ruined skin shone pink; a sign that the wound, however inflicted, did not heal correctly. One ragged one led from under her left eye down towards her chin, slicing over her lips as well. A few others decorated, almost arranged like a bouquet of flowers; The additional scars playing to showcase the largest one.

Alike to a bouquet, they were beautiful in their own way.

“I see… How did you procure these, then?” Natsuki memorized them as best she could; Able to tell, at least, they were not accidental.

“I used to run in a highly-efficient organization. That is all the information I will trust you with at this time.” Tomoe responded, an air of disinterest masking her nervousness.

“Understood… Now then, what have your connections wrought in dealing with this… awful food?”

A shift was heard and her neighbor left all sight again, just the faintest hint of glass clinking before all noise ended.

“Move your tray over here.”

Curious, Natsuki did as told; Angling the mashed potatoes towards the hole first. “Hm…” She heard Tomoe hum before a sprinkle of black was tossed onto them.

“Pepper?” She was surprised, and even a bit excited now.

“Salt too, if you would like.” Tomoe tossed a dash over, and as Natsuki rotated the tray, repeated.

“I do not have much, but I should get more in next week. Makes it bearable, at least.”

“I should say it does… Thank you very much.” Withdrawing from the floor, she sat at her table once more and began to eat. It had gone a bit cold, but tasted much more her style with the minimal of seasoning.

She wondered if the flaw in an otherwise perfect wall could be widened… And the procured items be passed over if there we more to be shared between them?

Not unless she wanted to risk her nails…

Looking at them, the fine cut of them and just the faint shine made her sigh. The perfect buffed look of them would fade away soon in this place, she supposed.

The meal, just a level above bland now with the minimal salt and pepper, distracted her from all thoughts except for one.

Her impending death date. She had so been looking forward to her birthday as well; And now this just took all the fun out of it.

She finished the white mush on her plate but did not touch the chunk of meat, setting the tray away on the floor once more. That officer would no doubt be back later, with more questions that she had few answers for.

Of course, she had the answers, but jumbled in her mind. She needed time, to herself, to put them to their corresponding questions. Laying in her bed, Natsuki stared upwards toward the ceiling where a light dimmed after sensing no movement.

Perhaps she drifted off to sleep, or just lay in contentment, in wait.

~D~

“Why in the world did I let Ishigami talk me into this…?” It wasn’t as if she could stride into the facility and demand to see their latest media spectacle parading around as a psychologist.

In fact, this had to be the man’s stupidest idea! Shizuru huffed to herself as she adjusted silver frames; glasses a ruse to just keep out of everyone’s attention.

First, she had to forge dozens of legal documents. This was the easy part; All of it already done for her by Ishigami. As she wasn’t exactly a frontrunner in the studio, no one knew her name, and thus it stayed the same.

Though, she had enough to stay anonymous, it wasn’t exactly her choice. Men ran the gambit at the studio, her stories all got washed to play up one of Ishigami’s own more than she could stand.

When he was promoted to take over, she almost lost her temper and bashed his head in with that damned tea-kettle he had bought her to make up for it. Not a teapot, mind you… a kettle.

If he had thought they were the same, he was sorely mistaken. A kettle, all metal and whistling, only boiled the water. A teapot was ceramic and pretty; In which the tea was made in and poured from.

Oh, how livid she was when she had seen that damned cursed kettle…

Ceramic would at least have broken over his head, but the metal would have only been dented and ready to be used again. She should have hit him with it…

As it was presently, she was getting countless photos taken to simulate a span of years; Aging from hair up to down and glasses added to add maturity and years when nothing had changed in seconds, of course.

“Done!” An overenthusiastic man grinned around the lens of his camera, and Shizuru pinned him with a disinterested gaze; Ruby eyes rolling faintly when he winked at her.

“Only took ten minutes. You must be just as fast in other areas.” If he had any intentions of asking her to dinner, they were gone. As was his enthusiasm.

“Ah…” The film was taken away by Ishigami to be developed, and the cameraman was ushered away.

Taking a brush, Shizuru ran the bristles through her hair and curled the fringe of bangs just above her brows. Men… How annoying.

“Well, you sure can crush them, can’t you?” A voice at her right made her smile faintly, and she gave a very sure nod.

“I can.” Shizuru straightened up in the seat haughtily, a feat that made the other woman chuckle lowly.

“I think it’s good you’re doing this-” “Oh yes, I just love risking my career for Anh to get her kicks.” Shizuru interrupted, chuckling as she rose.

“Well, well, someone’s got a bite this early.” The older woman dryly remarked, and Shizuru rolled her eyes.

“I’m curious about the Kruger case, everyone is. You’re the only one with a chance of getting into that facility and getting anywhere near her… Doesn’t that excite you?”

“...No.” Voice flat, Shizuru crossed her arms and sighed.

“I find killers to be… boring. There is not one exciting element in taking a life, no matter whose life was taken or how it was executed. Everyone should feel the same; Then we would have no more serial killers or cults.”

“Well, thank you Professor Viola for you interesting and very bland outlook.” Anh blankly stared at her, the younger woman giving a soft smile.

“Doctor Viola, actually… Majoring in cognitive and clinical psychology.” Shizuru parroted the line to the elder, and Anh gave another smirk.

“Very good… Looks like your paperwork should be done, soon. It would be best to give a bit of time before you ring up that warden, however. I heard she’s one tough cookie…”

~D~

“I refuse.” A book from her hand dropped sharply onto her desk, along with her fist atop it as she clutched the receiver of the phone in her free hand.

“A-ah, Miss Graceburt-?”

“I did not stammer nor did I leave room for discussion. I refuse any tabloid studio and I will refuse any seasoned or fresh journalist or reporter. No one is getting into this facility, and no one is going to speak one word to that murderer.” Slamming the receiver down, she seethed quietly.

Smoothing down the rust jacket adorning her shoulders, the woman let out a slow breath and inhaled sharply enough to startle a guard posted outside.

“Miss Maria, is everything fine?” He knocked briefly on the frame of the door, the stern woman huffing softly to herself.

Opening the steel barrier, she glared down the long corridor and crossed her arms tightly. “If one more phone call regarding Kruger makes it to my office, and it does not regard a change in her execution date, I will see to it personally that whoever is transferring these calls is paraded about the facility in their underclothes.”

The guard’s eyes widened, and he sheepishly cleared his throat. “Ah… Yes ma’am. I’ll… go tell them.” He bowed his head to her and started off down the corridor. “Shit, she is serious.”

Glaring after him, the gray-haired woman sighed and unfolded her arms. “What is everyone’s interest in that damned murderer?”

~D~

“Do you realise the extreme advantage we will have once we snag that interview?!” Ishigami practically crawled along at her feet, and it disgusted her more than when he was standing.

“Get up.” Shizuru backed away a few steps, brushing off at her stockings beneath her long skirt. Top lip curled, she at least sighed in relief once the skeevy man returned to his desk.

“Ah, Viola, you look like a doll! If they made dolls that look like lawyers crossed-over with a doctor… Do they?” The man cocked his head, humming lowly to himself.

“I’m sure some brand has spawned that special brand of evil onto this world.” Shizuru dryly replied, crossing her arms after she set her briefcase down.

“Ah, anyway… We need you to call the facility on a burner phone; Can’t be traced and the number won’t be connected to the station!” Snapping his fingers, Ishigami summoned a lackey with the phone, and handed it over to Shizuru.

“That is actually rather smart. Now, shut up, and let me work.” Picking her suitcase up once more, tawny hair was tossed over her shoulder as she retreated to her office.

“Finally… Ugh.” Locking the door for good measure, Shizuru splayed the case atop the desk and sat. With a low sigh, she played with the phone for a moment or so before gathering her documents in front of her.

“Alright… Showtime.” Taking a breath, she dialed the number and waited.

“Ah, yes, hello. How are you this evening?” Waiting for an answer that she cared nothing for, she cleared her throat.

“This is Doctor Shizuru Viola of the Chaldea Institute. Hm? No, I have no questions about this… Abhorrent case. I wanted to speak to the Warden, would you please transfer me?”

She hated to lie, but she really didn’t want to speak about that damned Kruger… It was just her job to.

~D~

“Another call?” Maria glared at the man trying to pass her the phone, the guard shaking faintly.

“A-ah, it’s not from a number that matches any studio in the area! She says she’s a doctor… And that she didn’t have questions about Kruger!”

“...Fine. If this comes to a distasteful conclusion, I will conclude your employment here… Distastefully.” The steely woman snatched the receiver away, and the sheepish guard ran off.

Leaning her head towards the side, Maria sighed softly. “Warden Graceburt, Artai Intensive Security. I want your name, occupation, and the reason you are calling.” Her voice was steel with a sharp edge, and she heard the woman on the other end shift in discomfort.

That, she reveled.

“Doctor Shizuru Viola, Psychologist at the Chaldea Institute. The reason I am calling, however unfortunately, is in some way related to-”

“I knew it. One way or another, all calls since that damned murderer was caught are linked to her.” Maria interrupted, sighing and pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Note to self, fire Smith.”

“A-ah-” She had to save this!

“Since you do not seem connected to any journalist studio, at least the number is not, I will give you ten seconds to convince me not to hang up.”

“I find zero interest in this case; Natsuki Kruger and the idiotic name thrust upon her have sparked nothing but a distasteful and boring section of newspapers and radio stations.”

Surprised with that, Maria narrowed her eyes. “...Keep talking.”

Sighing, Shizuru thanked in silence, nodding to herself. ‘Telling the truth worked, for once.’

“However, my employers think that there might be something… More to this case. Perhaps a mental illness which led to this break or even repressed memories. Who is to say she even did it?” Shizuru smirked, thinking she had it in a clinch.

“You are… trying to prove the innocence of a madwoman?” Perhaps not.

“Not at all. They want to send me in to study her, find out why she has broken like this. So, that when all your rushed trials get caught up in protesting lines, you will have a reason why.”

Maria stared at the wall, cupping her chin with her free hand and humming lowly. That did raise concern; the rushed trial had made Kruger guilty by a landslide…

Even if she did confess, it looked bad on the authorities!

“...Viola, you have got yourself a patient. I will need you to be in before dawn tomorrow, all your paperwork and in my office. We will discuss further there. Goodbye.”

Shizuru closed the mobile phone, body trembling and wracked with anxious nerves from both the call and the upcoming visit. Letting out a sharp breath, she calmed herself down and stood.

Striding from her office, where everyone had parked around to listen, she reveled in their silent questioning and the looks on their faces.

“I have our interview.” She smirked softly, the whole building erupting in a series of cheers that would put an official game to shame.

Ishigami beamed, proud and close to tears. “Viola, you’re going to make a name for yourself yet.”

~D~

There was complete silence in her cell, and she cherished it. It was pitch black; Lights having been shut off just a few moments prior.

That woman patrolling had finally left her alone, though Natsuki knew that she was still curious. She would have been surprised if she wasn’t, to be honest.

Silence was something Natsuki held dear to her heart. When she had her freedom, if a situation ever got out of hand, she would always slip on a pair of headphones. They had cancelled out all sound, and she would be pleasantly left alone…

Natsuki took a slow inhale, closing her eyes. Sitting up on the side of her bed, she listened to absolutely nothing, and relaxed.

Perhaps a condition or affliction… Either way, it was her, and she liked it.

Raising her hands, cold palms brushed over far too hot cheeks. Why was she suddenly feeling… Restless?

Standing, she cocked her head and moved fluidly towards the small barred window at her door, peeking out. Darkness met her, of course, but she stayed there.

Hands worrying at the bars, Natsuki could feel her breathing become heavier. Trying not to make much noise, she gripped steel tight and pressed her brow to the door.

Why was she feeling this? What was she feeling?

Heartbeat accelerated, lips straining hard against teeth to not curl into a distraught snarl…

She missed something. Someone?

Who?

Natsuki blinked in surprise when she started to cry, and finally broke the silence she so reveled in; Chest heaving as she choked back a sob before letting a whimper escape.

Well, that just would not do.

Throat constricting and silencing all noise, Natsuki tried not to swallow lest she choke herself.

She would not show weakness.

Holding the steel bars tight in her hands, she pulled back until her arms were straining and straight before wrenching herself forwards. Her head smacked the firm door, a crack of something heard before it all went white with a flash of pain.

Hands unable to hold tight to the bars, the dizziness swarming her head caused her knees to have an abrupt meeting with the concrete floor below.

Holding her head, she felt a warm dribble of blood course from her brow and over her nose. Head spinning, Natsuki collapsed onto her back; Falling into unconsciousness quickly.

She would not cry.

~D~

Unwinding from the tense phone call was not as easy as she would have thought. A mug of steaming tea was quickly pushed aside; A layout of the facility taking precedence atop her desk.

She had to bribe quite a filthy man for this…

Shuddering, Shizuru braced a palm at her temple and carefully traced a finger down and around the blueprint. “What in the world… is this?”

Fingertip tapping along a spot, she took a magnifying glass to the tiny writing. “Death row labyrinth…?”

Labyrinth? That was a little… Odd.

Easing the tool away, she leaned back against her plush chair and sighed. Hand abandoning her temple, she rubbed at her eyes; Exhaustion playing across her face as easily as amusement or disgust.

Nursing the mug close, Shizuru took a slow sip that turned into a gulp and finished the entirety of the tea inside. “Whew…”

Setting the mug down, ruby stared at it. She nudged it away from the map, yet was still bothered by it. “Ugh…”

Just the blueprint, and the mug upon her desk and she still felt cluttered. The mug was nudged away until it hit the carpeted floor with a dull thud.

“Oh.”

~D~

“...Kruger?” Tomoe peered through the spoked hole in the wall, able to see the other prisoner splayed out. There was dried blood on the floor…

Panicking, the scarred woman stood and pressed against her door, shouting through the barred window. “O-oi! Guard!”

Startled, Mai checked the time before leaning off the wall and trying to find the source of the noise. It was just after dawn… Another fifteen minutes, and she wouldn’t have been patrolling.

“Marguerite? Is that you?”

“Something’s wrong with Kruger!”

Slowing to a walk by the prisoner’s door, Mai was struck with a bad feeling in her gut. This could be a trick…

Cautiously, she peered through the new inmate’s window, paling to what she saw. Natsuki wasn’t bleeding anymore, but a gash at her brow was enough to draw concern.

“Shoot…” Mai murmured softly, backing off from the door. She grasped a small device at her belt, pressing a button to speak into it.

“This is Officer Tokiha in death row, Kruger’s been hurt, we need medical assistance at once.”

Static met before her request was replied with affirmity, with the promise of additional guards.

Tomoe eyed her, a little concerned for her neighbor solely for someone to talk to. She hoped they wouldn’t see the hole…

Moving a small box over it on her side, the scarred inmate sighed. Hopefully…

Putting the radio back to her belt, Mai peered through the bars again. She couldn’t wait for the others to show…

Pulling a small ring of keys, she mulled it over before sticking one into the door to slide it open. Frayed, the persimmon-haired woman strode through without removing the key from the door, the ring quickly falling with a jingle.

Remembering back to her emergency first aid class, Mai knelt by the prisoner’s shoulder and pressed two fingers to her throat to try and find a pulse.

She noticed Kruger’s nose seemed a bit red, as did her eyelids. Had she been… crying?

Pulse found, Mai counted each beat and timed it on her watch. Twenty-eight within fifteen seconds…?

That was a resting rate of one-hundred and twelve! Far too fast to just be… knocked out? Sleeping?

Mai’s brows furrowed, her gaze on the inmate’s chest as she watched her breathe.

“Like what you see?”

Springing back and against one of the glossy walls, Mai clutched at her heart in shock. One hand free, it gripped the baton at her belt and drew it shakily.

Natsuki kept her place on the floor, emerald eyes open and scratchy. “Did I startle you?”

“...Y-yes… You did…” Mai slowly regained her composure, exhaling heavily and wiping at her nose subconsciously.

“Forgive me…” The inmate stayed splayed on the floor, raising one hand to inspect her wound.

“W-we’ve got a medic and more guards on the way… I suggest no sudden moves, or words, like what you just did.”

“I agree.” Natsuki’s lips slowly formed a grin, the cheeky inmate chuckling lowly.

Mai attempted a slow slink to the door, sighing in relief when the prisoner made no attempt to move further. She picked her keys up, clipping them back into position.

Grasping her radio, the guard softly spoke as to not rile up the inmate. “Kruger is awake, please come quickly.”

She practically heard the scramble of urgency over the silent radio; Heavy footfalls littering the labyrinthine corridors.

“Please make sure to tell them that I am cooperating… I would hate to get hit while I am already wounded.” Natsui pitched softly from her spot on the floor.

“...Kruger is cooperating, peaceful approach favored.”

With a mob of guards, and one nurse, heading down the corridor, the fellow inmates inhabiting the labyrinthine row looked after them curiously.

“Wonder what has them all fussy…” One spoke in a low tone, pushing peppered hair from spectacled eyes.

“Sounds like the solitary cells… Perhaps the new blood?” The second occupant of the same cell spoke up, placing a hand upon the older woman’s shoulder.

“That… Oh, what did Mai call her? Kruger Corvus?”

“Kruger Crow… Though, corvus does have a better ring to it…” The first woman chuckled lowly, tugging the auburn-haired woman from the door. Giggles were ignored as the guards rushed on.

Mai continued bracing herself against the wall, truly unsure if Natsuki would harm her or not. The inmate remained on the ground, the gash at her brow beginning to pepper with fresh blood from her expression changing from comatose sleep.

“...Medic first.” Mai ordered when the guards crowded around the open door.

An older woman strode in, the only medic brought. She seemed not to fear the inmate, kneeling by her side almost immediately. Appraising the gash, she looked back towards the door’s upper rung. Just above the barred window, a strap of metal was seen to hold the bars in place, and there across it lay blood.

“Feeling remorse now, Natsuki?” She asked, rubbing a gloved thumb along her own cheek over a beauty mark before opening her kit.

“Not particularly. Perhaps I wanted to see your beautiful face again.” Natsuki’s tease seemed so out of place, and yet, had a few guards chuckling.

Their shoulders relaxed, and Mai seemed oddly even more perturbed.

“Ah, so that’s it, hm?” Tutting, the nurse grasped a bottle of water with a long skinner spout; The device no doubt used to clean blood from wounds.

“That’s it.” Natsuki’s lips curled into a coy smile, eyes closing and being covered with a glove so the water and runoff wouldn’t seep past sooty lashes.

“A few stitches, not much more. We could move you to the medical bay-” Yukariko was cut off by a simple wave.

“No, it can be done here. This… cell is almost sterile.” Natsuki murmured, the nurse’s hand still covering her eyes.

“As you wish.” Drying the area with care, Yukariko looked back to Mai and beckoned her over. “Sit her up and brace her as such, please.”

“Does she need handcuffs?” A male guard chirped in, a shake of the nurse’s head quickly after.

“If Natsuki lashes out, I can take her.”

The guards exchanged a few glances but returned dutiful eyes onto the inmate.

Natsuki was pushed to sit up, Mai on one knee at her side bracing her. The gash bled faintly; One line drizzling down in a sluggish pace.

The female guard made a face, but the blood was cleanly wiped away before Yukariko dabbed a numbing agent around the wound.

“This may still hurt…” The nurse spoke softly, readying a needle between her forefinger and thumb.

“It may.” Natsuki responded, eyes still closed as not to disrupt the process.

Mai couldn’t look, violet darting away towards the glossy wall. Yet… she heard every pass the needle made through skin.

Shuddering, the persimmon-haired woman kept the inmate braced until Yukariko spoke next.

“All done.” She had even placed a bandage over the stitches, and Natsuki’s eyes finally opened. Emerald was bloodshot, the skin around them flush and a little scratchy.

It was no secret she must have been crying, though no further mention was made and no explanation offered.

“Try not to do this again, Natsuki. Next time will earn you a suicide watch.” The stained metal which the inmate had struck her skull against was cleaned with a few hard swipes of a damp cloth.

“I will be sure not to.” The inmate gave a small sigh, as though tired already. Floor being cleaned as well, Natsuki slowly watched the guards around her.

This was fun…

~R~

Once dawn had struck upon the facility, a town-car bustled its way through the gates. As promised, Shizuru and her briefcase full of fake and real documents were accepted into the parking garage.

“This is it, Viola…” Adjusting silver frames, she took a deep breath. As she exhaled, her facial structure contoured into a cold and professional facade. What was that burning smell…?

A few guards were idling by the lift, watching her. They talked quietly amongst themselves and their earpieces in the faint darkness of the garage.

Soundlessly, the journalist grasped her briefcase and slid from the driver’s seat. She had a lanyard with a phony badge laying at her chest, the guard’s eyes flicking down to it as she approached.

At least, she hoped that was what they were ogling…

“Warden Graceburt has invited me. Doctor Viola?” She spoke smoothly, adjusting the grey pencil skirt adorning her waist and much of her legs.

“Top floor.” One of the men nodded to her, opening the lift’s doors with a push of a button. With a nod, she stepped in on modest heels and turned to face the garage.

The metal shut around her, and the lift slowly began to ascend. This made her all the more nervous...

That smell of fire, earlier - Should she ask if they had a crematorium on site? That felt… rude, though entirely plausible. Yet… there was something more.

Adjusting her spectacles, Shizuru took the time to use the shining metal of the doors in front of her to examine her appearance. Tawny hair had been put up in an especially complicated bun; Loose locks that did hang down were planned, every strand where it was meant to be.

As the seconds ticked by, Shizuru slid a small compact mirror from her purse. Popping it open, she admired herself and fixed what little flaws she saw.

Of course, she had made sure to apply her makeup sparingly…

Ruby tracing over her own face through the mirror, Shizuru closed the mirror and slid it back into her skirt pocket. There was a microphone laced within it, and a backup looped into the fabric of her collar.

Speaking of her collar, she was starting to become a little hot under hers; Nerves running a bit high before she steeled herself. Taking a slow breath, Shizuru cleared her throat and waited.

Finally, the lift arrived at the top floor with a metal ding to alert the nearby guards. As the doors slid open, two more men met her along with a woman far too young to be the warden.

“Doctor Viola, I presume?” The other woman spoke, tilting her head as Shizuru stepped from the lift and onto impeccable cream flooring.

“You would be right.” The journalist smiled, tapping the badge hanging close to her chest.

“Good… You won’t be searched, as you will most likely not be allowed anywhere near the prisoners today.” The other woman spoke, turning quick on her heels to lead her away.

“A shame, that.” Shizuru inwardly grumbled, worried now. “And your name?”

“How rude of me not to offer.” The leading woman spoke, though did not seem keen on rectifying that until they reached a solitary room at the hall.

“Rosalie Claudel.” The woman finally offered over, her uniform matching the guards in color but not in style; instead of slacks, a smart skirt adorned her legs.

Shizuru hummed softly, noting that this blonde woman must not see to the prisoners either. A notary; or perhaps the warden’s assistant?

“Is this where I am meeting Miss Graceburt?” She asked, eyes scanning over the blonde woman. Skepticism playing on her features, she tilted her head for an answer. 

“Of course not.” Rosalie kept that damned faint smile on her face. The journalist fought an urge to strike her, and instead returned the smile.

“Forgive my silly question, then.” Why had she brought her down the hall and here, then? Frustrated, she was looked over a few times by Rosalie.

“I just need you to sign a few forms. Waivers, truly. In case of a lockdown, and you are taken hostage, killed, or otherwise.”

“...Otherwise?”

“Raped.”

“How efficient.” If Shizuru was stunned, she hid it well. With a flourish of ink across a dotted line, her signatures were all placed.

“Now then… Follow me.” Rosalie smiled again, leading her from the room.

The top floor was a bit more complicated than originally thought; Hallways and corridors, some with no doors at all, even. As if they only served purpose to make this facility larger than need be…

Another surge of a shiver bolted her spine, but Shizuru again hid it. She was beginning to dislike this place more than previously…

Silver metal seemed to melt into sable gloss; The journalist realizing they had crossed into a different section of the facility completely.

Behind a set of electronic doors lay their destination, or so Rosalie’s body language spoke. The blonde stood straighter as she walked, confidence in her stride.

Or, it was until another woman bumped into her and sent the blonde sprawling against the wall.

Lifting a hand to cover her mouth and suppress a well-earned chuckle, Shizuru cleared her throat. The officer hurriedly helped Rosalie back onto her feet, apologizing profusely with a flush.

“I am so sorry, Miss Claudel, I just… got back from patrol duty in the Labyrinth.” Persimmon brows were furrowed, and violet eyes scanned the journalist’s way.

“Ah…” Unsure if she should speak of what exactly had unnerved her, Mai decided to keep quiet.

“It is… quite alright.” Rosalie fixed her skirt with a small huff, eyes narrowing.

“They had you patrol death row?”

Interested now, Shizuru stepped closer and held her files just a bit tighter. “Your death row is a labyrinth?” She interrupted, a fine brow quirked.

“I… Well, I’m off my shift now, I should really get home.” The guard nodded to them both, passing with a faint tension.

“How interesting.” Shizuru spoke back to Rosalie, the blonde’s eyes still narrowed.

“Architecture. What will they think of next?” Blue eyes almost rolling, they snapped wide open when a grave voice spoke from behind.

“Miss Claudel?”

“Ah, Miss Graceburt… Sorry for the tardiness.” Rosalie slowly turned to face the elder, and Shizuru hid another smirk.

Attention on the warden, the journalist readjusted silver frames and cleared her throat.

“Introductions in my office.” The elder woman stared Rosalie down until the blonde turned heel and left. Amused, Shizuru bowed her head and followed the warden.

Only once the door had closed and locked did the elder address her; Maria appraising her with wizened forest.

“Warden Maria Graceburt.” She spoke, extending a hand for the journalist.

“Doctor Shizuru Viola. I must say, your facility sure holds limitless surprise.” Shaking the elder’s hand, she was led to sit at her desk. “It is certainly… unique.” Shizuru added, easing her briefcase to lay flat on her lap.

“Unique.” Maria echoed, hands crossed over one another atop her desk. She stared the younger woman down, expecting her to squirm or speak again.

Shizuru did neither, waiting for the warden to speak once more. Patience… Definitely a trait of what she seemed to be trying to represent.

Maria was not convinced, not yet…

“Doctor Viola, you say you have more interest in making sure Kruger stays in this facility, on death row, than in her actual case?”

“Correct. The rushed trial, her father present there as well? The word ‘guilty’ barely left the judge’s mouth before she was rushed off. It looks bad.” Shizuru explained, hands clasped over the case in her lap.

“Simply, I will listen and prove that this woman indeed knew what she was doing at the time, so an insanity plea will not get her out.”

Maria narrowed her eyes, a twitch between her brows a sign that she was doing well so far.

“How long do you presume this might take, exactly?”

“Truthfully, it depends on the subject.” Shizuru began, unclasping her hands to open her briefcase. With dual clicks, she eased the top up and slid out her papers towards the warden.

“As stated over the phone, my employers at Chaldea Institute feel there is more to this case than was let on.” Shizuru tapped the papers once and closed the case, setting it by her chair.

Maria inhaled sharply, briefly reading through the first piece of credentials. “Doctor Shizuru Viola; major of cognitive and clinical psychology… Yes, exactly as stated.”

A moment passed between the two of them in silence; The elder reading over all the paper presented.

“...It will not be long before questions arise. I want answers before they are even asked, are we clear?”

A smile spread across Shizuru’s lips, though she sobered it into a more restrained version. “Crystal.”

~R~

Fingertips danced over the rough gauze applied to the gash at her brow, the stitches beneath itching just enough to irritate her. She knew not to scratch, and yet…

No, that would cause more blood. More fuss, no doubt as well.

Natsuki patted gently instead to rid of the itching, lowering her hand once it had faded. The door and floor had been cleaned of her blood, and an extra sugary breakfast had been sent up.

Juicebox in her free hand, she lifted the straw to her lips and sipped. Apple juice? Shrugging, the prisoner laid back in her cot and hummed. “Not that bad, actually.”

Lazily, she sipped until the juicebox was empty but kept it either way, playing with the plastic straw. A guard knocked on the door, expecting the tray and little drink back.

“Suppose I cannot keep it.” Natsuki sighed, easing her trash onto the tray and passing it back through the slot.

“Why would you want to keep it?” The woman questioned, confusion playing across her face. At least, as much of it as the inmate could see from the obscured vision through the bars…

“Semblance of normality… Mostly, I like juice boxes. Thank you for bringing me one.” Natsuki leaned into the door, wanting to see more of this woman.

“W-well, you don’t really need to thank me. You lost a lot of blood, so the doctor suggested something with more sugar…”

“Suggested something. You picked out the juice. Good eye.” Emerald winked through sable bars, and Natsuki enjoyed the flush she received.

“Ah, you’re a charmer… You would be in great trouble if you were out of that cell.” The woman smirked, though obviously was quite submissive to the prisoner’s glance.

“Maybe you could help me with that…?” Natsuki smirked, emeralds flashing with a horrid deceit.

She had an idea in mind of who exactly she would see first.

~D~

“Well, miss Viola… Sorry, doctor-” Maria watched for a reaction, only narrowing her eyes when Shizuru seemed to ignore the apparent mishap.

“You do seem the best for this… sensitive assignment.” The elder sighed softly, standing to brush herself off.

Shizuru stood as well, adjusting the silver frames settled onto her nose. She had to fix the grooves before they dug more into her skin…

“Thank you, miss Graceburt. I only hope I can get… Kruger to open up.” Even saying the name made a bad taste spring in her mouth.

She hoped none of the other reporters hounded her for details after this visit…

Checking the calendar, Maria sighed softly. “You have exactly two years to do so. On her twenty-third birthday, she will be put to death; Whether or not you’ve proved anything.”

Shizuru’s eyes widened, the journalist briefly stunned. There wasn’t any guarantee she could do this at all, even with the seemingly long time limit…

“Of… Of course, miss Graceburt.” She would need to brush up on her thesis…

~D~

Practically slumped over the front desk in absolute boredom, Sergei perked up when his watch began to beep. “Finally…” Silencing it, the blonde man sighed roughly as he was relieved.

“Go on your vacation, Wang. Two weeks, living it up in… Where are you even going?” Yamada quirked a brow as he took over the security console, fiddling with one of the screens.

“To my house. To sleep. Forever.” Sergei blankly answered, met with a chuckle.

“So, you arrested that Kruger Crow woman, huh? Man, I would have killed to have been there…”

“Two died to be there.”

Yamada snorted, snickering as a fist pounded the desk. “Damn, you are funny!”

“I wasn’t making a joke.” The blonde man packed a case, sighing softly. “I should have killed her when I had the chance.” He grumbled, starting off.

“Yeah, yeah… Broody.” Yamada turned back to the security consoles, humming as he surveyed them all.

“Yamada, are you manning the cameras?” A private channel? Securing the earpiece further into the canal to hear better, the man hummed softly.

“I am, Blythe. Is there something you need?” He asked, taking a subtle look around him. The area seemed clear…

“Camera fifty-three is going to need a bit of maintenance… if you catch my drift.”

“Ooh… Alright, but I’m definitely going to watch it later. Same agreement as always?” Yamada rubbed his hands eagerly together.

“Money is already wired into your account.” The man smirked, shutting down the suggested camera and flagging it for repair.

“Get it, Blythe!”

~D~

“Looks like we’ll be able to swing it. You’re due for your thirty minutes of freedom, for your shower.” Leaning against the door, the guard smirked softly. “Mahya Blythe, at your service.”

With a flick of her wrist, the door to Natsuki’s cell was unlocked.

Though surprise didn’t show on her features, it swam beneath briefly in her veins. That was fairly easy… Natsuki smirked softly, stepping out.

“I will need to cuff you, of course.”

“Of course… Thank you, Mahya.” Offering her wrists, the prisoner hummed softly as she started to devise her plan fully.

“You know, you’ve started to gain another name, other than Kruger Crow?”

“Is that right… what is it now?” Natsuki was led forward out of her cell, the door closing as they made way out of the labyrinth.

“Murder. Just that.”

“Because a group of crows is called a murder? That’s fairly cliche…”

“Did you like Kruger Crow better?” Mahya chuckled softly, leading her to the lift.

“Maybe.” Natsuki smirked, standing in the corner of the lift as it began to ascend.

Silence permeated around them, coating them in a thick tension. “Miss Blythe?” Natsuki spoke quietly, looking the guard over.

“In twenty seconds, I am going to push you down. You will stay on the ground, and you will not be hurt.”

Mahya quirked a brow, seeming to mull it over. The doors to the lift opened before she could confirm or refuse, and the prisoner rushed her into the wall.

Falling, she missed Natsuki running out of the lift just as the doors closed once more.

“Well… that wasn’t supposed to happen…”

~D~

“What is all that ruckus?” Maria scowled deeply, having been planning to escort Shizuru back down to the parking garage.

“It… it seems that, perhaps, somehow-” An officer stammered, afraid of both the warden and the words about to spill from his mouth.

“What?!” Maria growled, grasping his collar to shake the man a bit.

“...Kruger… escaped?”

“She escaped? Lockdown the facility!” The warden ordered, pushing him back out of the room and slamming a button by the door. Shutters slammed down along the windows; Steel clanging tightly.

The door still open, Maria glared at Shizuru as if this were the doctor’s fault. “We need to get you out of here, immediately.”

“Agreed.” The journalist appeared calm, but everything beneath her skin screamed. She was just glad that she had chosen to wear that microphone. Ishigami was going to go crazy over this audio alone…

She hoped he didn’t try to kiss her feet again. Ugh.

“I want everyone on that fiend’s tail. Guard the lift to the parking garage, we’ve got to get Doctor Viola out of here…”

“Perhaps I could actually be of some help?” Shizuru quirked a brow, fear raging in her head as the warden glared at her.

“No such thing will you do… Rosalie?”

“Yes, grandm- Ah, miss Graceburt?” The blonde flushed over her misstep, hands clasped in front of her.

“Keep yourself safe in my office. There’s a loaded pistol in the drawer if you need it, dear.” Maria murmured, stiffening over her granddaughter’s slip.

Noting to write that little detail down later, Shizuru was urgently tugged along by Maria. “Lift is too dangerous… She could get in there, we’ll use the stairs.”

“How exactly could she get into the lift…?” The journalist gripped her briefcase tighter.

“Though this wing isn’t connected to the main lift, the ventilation system is.”

“Oh.” Shizuru seemed even more worried now, but let her calm facade sink back onto her features. “Let’s hope she isn’t as flexible as she is mad.”

~D~

“Lockdown commencing.” An automated voice droned in through the corridors as guards filtered their way towards the exits.

It would have been efficient… if she had been trying to escape.

Natsuki chuckled lowly to herself, hiding behind a bare corner and peeking down the way. They had left this hall completely now, but the cameras would still be a problem…

If she were slow, that is.

With one objective in mind, the prisoner quickly slipped down the hall and into an open room.

“W-what the-?!” She knew that voice… Thankfully, she chose the right room.

Natsuki slammed the door shut, chains of her cuffs rattling as she turned to face the man. “Sergei… you definitely should have shot me when you had the chance.”

The blonde man scowled, eyes steel and fixated on the prisoner before him. “So, you got out? Doesn’t matter… you couldn’t possibly escape.”

“I don’t want to escape. I rather enjoy it here… Except the food. But, that will be fixed.” Natsuki took a step closer, and relished the fact that Sergei tried to stand his ground.

“What do you plan on doing, exactly? Holding me hostage and begging for better food?”

“That’s extremely juvenile, Sergei…” Natsuki clicked her tongue, and rushed him.

~D~

“Miss Graceburt? We haven’t been able to find the prisoner, and a guard is missing as well.” Touching the earpiece, Maria sighed roughly.

“Who is missing?”

“...Her arresting officer, Sergei Wang.”

“Oh, dear lord…” Maria stilled in the stairwell, looking towards Shizuru. The journalist was holding up well, on the outside anyway.

Would she be safe on these one on one visits with that inmate? Shizuru pondered as she slowly began to regret this decision.

“Keep close to me.” The elder warned, and opened a door to exit into a corridor. 

Everything was eerily quiet to Shizuru, who noticed there were no cells in this part of the facility. Instead, the smell of fire seemed to strengthen, and she remembered what she had meant to ask.

“Miss Graceburt, excuse the odd question but… Is there a crematorium on site?” Shizuru tilted her head, eyes behind silver frames examining every inch of what she could see. No labels on the doors, no written words at all… Numbers next to the slots in which she could only imagine were doors.

“Crematorium? No.” Maria answered briskly, hearing a scuffle once she had paused to check on the situation.

The smell of fire… Was she just imagining it?

Bright eyes narrowing on a door, she gestured the journalist behind her and drew out a snub-nosed pistol. “Stay behind me, dear.” Approaching the door, Maria cocked the small pistol and flung the door open.

The stench of blood hit them both immediately; Shizuru balking to the metallic edge that seemed to invade past her lips. It was so potent, she could taste it…

A squelch was heard, turning the journalist’s stomach, the two rounding a locker to lay eyes on the gruesome sight before them.

Cuffs covered in blood, as well as her hands, Natsuki’s gaze was soon diverted from a bloody wall to the two. “Oh, warden… A pleasure to meet you.” The inmate grinned, a bit of blood speckled along her jaw.

Shizuru kept her eyes pinned to the wall splattered with the identical color, lips parting in horror. On the wall was a rendition of what she could only assume was supposed to be a starry night…

Of course, blood dripped and didn’t quite do it justice… Shizuru shook herself out of those thoughts, shuddering. Gaze falling to the artist, rather inmate, she smoldered a glare.

Sergei lay dead, indentation of the chain around his throat. He had either fallen, or Natsuki had done worse, as his head was split open at the temple. The source of the blood…

“Kruger.” Maria spat, aiming the gun at her chest. Tilting her head, the inmate opened her palms in a peaceful gesture.

“No need for such violence, hm?”

The question seemed laughable, and Shizuru was very put off by it. This audio was going to get her such a raise…

Maria glared, glancing quickly at the journalist at her side. “Make that one year.” She growled, the door opening with a rush of guards.

“Ah, miss, come with me.” Mai had not been able to leave before the lockdown took effect; Persimmon brows furrowed in concern as she escorted Shizuru from the room.

“You… might want to go see someone, like a therapist.” The guard advised, no doubt having had a similar experience.

“I think I’ll be alright…” Shizuru intoned coldly, inwardly regretting taking this assignment. This facility was slowly becoming much more a burden than she had thought.

Escorted back to the parking garage, and seeing a stunned Rosalie on the way back, Shizuru chuckled lowly to herself. Mai quirked a brow, wondering if she should be worried more about this woman than Kruger.

“Forgive me, but I have seen worse. I’m a doctor, this sort of thing just doesn’t seem to faze me any longer.” Shizuru lied cooly, shrugging as she was escorted to her car.

That smell of fire invaded her senses again, only seeming to strengthen as she turned towards the lift leading back into the facility. Shizuru stared, thin brows furrowing before she switched her gaze to the guard.

“Do you smell fire?”

Mai stared at her, looking a little disheveled before she seemed to jolt at the question. Straightening up, the guard cleared her throat and looked back to the lift. “I don’t, no. You should go… I’m sure Miss Graceburt will be in touch with you when details of your first visit are to be known.”

Narrowing her eyes, it was clear the journalist didn’t quite believe her. “Alright… Have a good evening, officer.” Shizuru was helped into her car, settling the briefcase into her passenger seat once more.

Ishigami was going to have a heart attack at this audio… Especially from Natsuki’s voice.

~D~

Keeping the inmate at gunpoint until she was once again restrained, Maria huffed and holstered the small pistol. “Looks like Sergei never returned from his vacation.” Natsuki’s lips slightly twitched into a smile that didn’t last.

“Count yourself lucky.” Maria spoke down to her, eyes on the mess of the wall and then Natsuki. “Clean her up, then put her in isolation.”

“I was not already isolated?” Natsuki spoke once more, tilting her head with a smirk. The gauze along her brow was bleeding again, no doubt from the pressure built up in her head.

“You’ll know when you’re isolated.” Maria coldly spoke, turning her back on the inmate. Speaking lowly towards two free guards, she left the room to no doubt head back up to her office.

“Come on, Kruger… You’re in for a real nice time.”

~D~

“Lockdown has ended. Keep all prisoners in their cells until inmate 3181523 is in the isolation chamber.” Maria reported from her office, Rosalie at her side. The younger woman seemed startled, a faint tremor visible in her spine.

Maria clicked the intercom off, brows furrowing as she repeated the number once more. “3181523…” Grasping a pen and paper, she began to match the numbers to the alphabet.

“Three is C…” She murmured to herself, cracking the pen’s tip once she had finished it.

“That damned girl…” Maria growled, startling Rosalie as the younger woman backed up.

“Get me Juliet Zhang.”

“Y-yes, miss Graceburt… Right away.” Rosalie cleared her throat, marching from the room and off down towards the lift.

Maria glared down at the paper, down to the word mocking her.

Crow.

~D~

Having been cleaned up and forced into a stark ivory uniform, Natsuki grumbled inwardly at the state of the colorless clothing. Where exactly were they taking her…? As far as she could tell, they were already a floor below death row…

They hadn’t taken the lift, however. Stairs upon stairs until their destination seemingly reached, the three guards escorting her spoke lowly between themselves. She wasn’t interested in what they had to say, but noticed none of them seemed to be shocked or in any way affected by Sergei being dead…

It was almost concerning.

“Here we are, Kruger. Isolation.” The door they had made her face had no handle, and she would have just assumed it to be part of the wall were it not for the card-reader beside it.

A clink of chains alerted her to the fact that her cuffs, both wrist and ankle, were being removed. A little surprised, she could not vocally voice her confusion in time; The door was opened and she was shoved inside.

“Tch… Rude.” Door locked behind her, Natsuki regained her balance and looked ahead. Confusion struck her once more, noting this wasn’t a room but… A corridor?

Everything was the color of her uniform; Ivory and blank whiteness so strong it was starting to give her a headache coupled with the lighting. She lifted an arm, almost unable to discern the fabric of the sleeve from the wall or the floor.

“What…?” Lowering her arm, she took a step but stumbled when the floor wasn’t met with her foot. She fell, bracing herself on uneven hands.

The floor wasn’t even… And she couldn’t even tell where it dipped or where it rose. There were no grooves, no visual clues…

Just blank.

Natsuki hummed lowly, carefully managing to stand back up. “This just became interesting.”

Seemed there was more to Artai Intensive Security than met the eye…


End file.
